


Plus One

by Meinhiding



Series: Karedevil fics [14]
Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Avocados at Law, F/M, Happy, Set after DD Season 1, party time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-04-16 20:44:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14173023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meinhiding/pseuds/Meinhiding
Summary: Foggy helps Matt reading him his emails. He takes the opportunity to develop a plan to make Karedevil happen.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just some bonding time at Nelson and Murdock. Set after DD Season 1, when everyone was happy and everything was still nice. How I miss those days...

“I can’t believe it’s doing it again”. Matt complained. 

“What is it, buddy?” Foggy asked from his office. “Anything I can help you with?”

“The computer. It’s doing it again”, he said.

“It meaning it’s not on speaking terms with you?”, Foggy asked on his way to Matt’s desk. 

Matt just snorted and Karen smiled.

“If you need my help…” Karen offered. She got up from her desk and leaned on Matt’s door, “you know machines hate me but I never stop fighting them until I get to win”

“Oh, yes. That we know, K.” They both laughed. “I think both the coffee and the fax machine went through PTSD after you dealt with them…” Foggy continued and Karen started laughing again. “But this computer here is an antique, and it would never recover from your intimidating touch”

“Whatever, Foggy.” She answered going back to her desk. “But they’re both still working thanks to me”. 

“Don’t let her anywhere near here, Matt. Who knows what she could do to it?”

“I heard you!” Karen said.

“I told you, Matt. She’s no ordinary girl. I bet she’s got superpowers or something” Foggy whispered, perfectly aware that she could hear him anyway, and heard her laugh.

He took a chair and sat next to Matt, in front of the computer.

“Ok, let me see…Yep. Same problem again. I’ll take it to Oliver later. He’ll be eager to help after the joint custody agreement you negotiated for him. Anything specific you want me to read for you?” 

“Well, I need to check my mails. Mrs Diaz’s going to send me a copy of her rental agreement. After everything she’s been through, she wanted to make sure that it was all legal this time”.

“No problem. Let’s see… Well, we have no news from her, but you have other appealing mails”.

Matt raised an eyebrow questioning.

“Interested in buying some blue pills or getting some enhancement on your private parts?”

“No, thanks”. Matt burst into laughter and felt Karen smiling at her desk too. “I think I’m perfectly fine, Doc. But thanks anyway”

“If you say so… Wait… You do have a real mail. You remember Sharon Anderson, from college?” Matt nodded. “Well, she’s moving to Europe and is throwing a farewell party before she leaves next week! A party, buddy! How long is it since we last went to a party?” 

Matt started laughing, he knew there was nothing he could do to make a getaway. But at least he could try.

“I bet everyone’s going.” Foggy went on. “I’ll check if I got the same mail, but who cares? If not, I’ll be your plus one because man, we are definitely going!”

“Foggy, I don’t know if I really feel like…”

“I’m telling you: we are going. Unless… Oh, no… Don’t tell me you hooked up with her too! Why do you do this to me, man?”

“What? No, Foggy, no, that’s not it!”

“Come on, Matt! Sharon as well? Was there any girl in campus you didn’t…?”

“I’m telling you, Foggy, nothing happened. Sharon was never anything more than a friend”

“Sure, Matt, like all those other beautiful girls you happened to make friends with at Columbia...”

Matt started laughing, but insisted on denying it knowing Karen could hear everything they were saying. 

“You know that’s just a myth, right? You know it. Because you created it with all of those girlfriends of mine that you kept making up”

“Yeah, yeah… Whatever. Oh wait. I can’t go. It’s the same day my cousin Joan’s getting married. My mum would never forgive me if I skipped that one.”

“Joan’s wedding? No, you definitely can’t skip that”

“I know. I still need to earn my mum’s forgiveness for letting her down”

Matt tilted his head in amazement.

“For not becoming a butcher, man.” 

Karen couldn’t hide her laugh this time. “Are you going to tell us that story again?” She asked him.

“Have I already told you the story of me almost becoming a butcher, K?”, he asked her as he left Matt’s office and went towards her desk.

“Oh, yeah. Several times, actually.” She stated laughing.

“Well, you can laugh all you want, but I would have been the best butcher in Hell’s Kitchen, and you both know it”. He sighed comically hearing them giggling as he went back to Matt’s office with a plan in mind. 

“Anyway, Matt, talking business here...”, Foggy started and closed the door behind him. 

“Law business, you mean, because you’ll have to resign yourself to being a lawyer” Matt told him. “And also to not going to that party. I had even considered going, you know,...” he lied. 

“Matt, I’ve had the best idea ever, you’re so gonna love me.” He said whispering.

“What’re you on about?” Matt said looking suspicious.

“I can’t go to Sharon’s party but you can… So what about replacing a hot blond plus one with the sweetest blonde plus one?”

Matt got nervous all of a sudden. “I don’t know…” He said.

“I mean” Foggy continued, “If Karen feels like it… it’s a win-win situation.” 

Matt did his best to try and hide his nervousness as he started babbling. He hadn’t revealed his feelings for her yet, neither to Karen nor to his best friend.

“I’m telling you, I don’t know. I don’t think she’d feel comfortable, she doesn’t know anyone there and… and… she… I mean… she might think it’s an actual date and she is probably not interested in that… also… it might be inappropriate considering she’s working for us and…”

“Bullshit” Foggy interrupted him. “You’re scared shitless, that’s all that’s happening here.” Matt snorted. “I bet if you asked her, she’d say yes.” Foggy continued.

“Do you think so?” Matt asked him hesitantly.

“Only one way to know”, Foggy insisted.

He left Matt’s office and, knowing that his friend wouldn’t be able to articulate a word without letting his true feelings show, he decided to let it out casually, without a second thought.

“Karen, how would you feel about being Matt’s plus one so that he can go to that party full of smug and self-centred lawyers without looking like a loser who has no friends?” Foggy asked her straight away.

“Foggy!!!”. He got up and went towards his friends. “I’m not a loser! I may not be as rich and successful as they are but…” .

“I know that, Matt.” Foggy told him. “Because that would make me a loser too and…”

“And I do have friends.”, Matt interrupted him.

“Yes, but one of them is going to a wedding that day. That’s why I’m asking the other one, buddy. So… Karen, what do you say?”

Matt sighed waiting anxiously for her answer and knowing there was no turning back. He was trying to hide his feelings but his whole body was shouting it from the housetops.

“Sure. I’ll do my best to be the perfect date and impress them all” Karen said with a smile that lighted up her face and then bit her lower lip. She couldn’t hide it either. She was as excited as Matt was. 

“Just make sure Matt and you have a good time.” Foggy told her. “No matter what you do, everyone will be impressed. You’re both so naturally gifted to charm everyone around you...” He shook his head pretending to be annoyed. 

“Anyway, I’ll leave you two so that you can organise your date.” Foggy said as he headed to his office.

“Well…” Foggy continued “Or maybe they just learnt to be that charming from me...” Foggy said as he closed the door behind him knowing his words would ease the atmosphere he’d left them in. 

“So…” Karen said amazingly calm as she got up and went towards Matt to straighten his crooked tie. “About this, our first date...”

Matt smiled at her, unsure whether he was going to survive the day without having a heart attack.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karen and Matt’s reactions and feelings the days before the party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No party yet. But it’s on its way.

Not long after their little chat, Karen excused herself saying she was going to buy some coffee. The truth is she had felt Matt’s nervousness when they talked about their date. So, as soon as he was done with the explanations, she decided she’d better give him a chance to talk to Foggy. “I’ll be back in a minute” were her words when she left. 

“You two probably need to talk” was what she’d really meant. Because maybe Matt was the most seductive man she had ever met, but when she had asked him about Sharon’s party, he seemed to have lost the power of speech. 

Was it because he was as anxious as she was about it? Or was it because he thought it was a bad idea to go with her? He was her boss after all, and it had been Foggy and not Matt who had organised it. Maybe she had been misinterpreting the signs and he had never been interested in her… 

“This is a mistake, Foggy.” Matt whispered as soon as Karen closed the door. “What am I going to do now?”

Foggy left his office and went to him. He stopped when he was in front of him and took a deep breath. Raising his hands in frustration, he said: “What you’re going to do, buddy, is go on a date with this beautiful, funny and clever badass called Karen Page”. 

Matt huffed and rolled his chair backwards. He placed his elbows on his desk and used his hands to hide his face. 

“But it won’t work”, he said, his face still hidden behind his hands. His voice sounded full of conviction and desperation, but Foggy knew better than that and ignored his complaints.

“And you’re going to be as charming as only you can be and make her love it so much that she’ll ask you on a second date. You heard her, pal. This is just the first”. 

“But how? How can I make it work?”

“What do you mean how? You’re going to take her to that party. You’re going to make sure she has the time of her life. You’re going to walk her home. And then… well, then you’ll do whatever she wants you to do. That’s what you’re going to do”. 

“But Foggy, I can’t do that. She… she doesn’t know about the mask. I haven’t told her yet”. Matt whispered even though he was well aware that nobody could hear them. 

“Yet. Yet is the key word there, man.” 

Matt ran his hands through his hair and shook his head, hand covering his mouth now. He was terrified. All the beautiful moments he had spent with her could be the last ones if she knew. 

“What if she doesn’t accept it? What if… What if she doesn’t accept me? Look at what you and I went through when you knew. What if this makes me lose her? I can’t. I can’t do it”

“First of all, there’s a huge difference between finding your best friend half dead in his apartment and being told the big reveal. And...” Foggy knew that Matt was about to start apologising or complaining so he just went on “... And also, haven’t you heard her talk about The Man in the Mask? She has such a crush on him, I mean, on you. On both of you.”

There was a moment of silence. Matt knew the time had come. 

“What I mean is, Matt, stop being an asshole, and tell her”, Foggy seemed to be reading his mind when he said that. 

“Ok. I’ll tell her. But after the party”. 

“After the party, then”. 

So this was how it was going to be. They would start their first date in a party full of people and they would finish it with a confession that would blow her mind. Not the best conditions, not the most common ones either, but he wanted, he needed to make it work.

“Foggy, she's coming. Maybe you should go back to your office. I don’t want her to think…” He was getting all nervous again.

“Seriously? Why do you think she went out for coffee, Matt?” He asked him shaking his head, hands on his hips. 

“What...?” was all Matt had time to say. 

“Coffee’s here”, she announced as she opened the door. 

She was there and Matt knew he needed to relax. He had to make things right. He had to act calm, casual. As if he could.

When he got to their door, Foggy was already drinking his coffee. 

“Miss. Page, you know I appreciate the effort you make everyday, devotedly brewing our coffees with all your heart, but this... This…” he raised his cup up and pointed at it with his other hand in admiration. 

She laughed. “It’s not my fault, Mr Nelson. I’m afraid your standards are too high for a place like Nelson and Murdock.”

“Maybe. But here there’s always pie”, he pointed out.

“That’s true”. She said with a smile as she extended her arm to give Matt his cup. “There’s always pie”.

Matt was so desperate for a confirmation that everything was fine that without even noticing, he placed his hand on hers as if he was trying to find the way to his beverage. He felt her shiver. Green light.

“God, you’re a goddess”, he told her all flirty and Foggy rolled his eyes and started laughing.

She bit her lower lip and tried to hide her excitement when she felt him taking a bit longer than it was necessary to get his coffee. He was trying hard to keep his hand still but she could feel it shaking. She smiled and Matt’s heart filled with joy knowing there might really be a chance for them after all. 

“This is gonna be a very loooong week”, Foggy said on his way back to his office, but no one seemed to be paying any attention to him. 

So days passed by. Slowly. Days when Karen would stare at Matt a bit longer than usual, more excited than usual too. They were really going to go on a date. Those same days Matt would have problems to focus on his work. He was always getting distracted by her. Nothing new, but more intense. 

Because everyone in the office was pretending nothing had changed, everything was perfectly normal, but Karen and Matt were secretly counting the minutes to the party. 

And the day finally came. 

“... don’t freak out, Matt. Just relax and… you know, have fun”. 

Matt had phoned Foggy as he was kind of panicking before picking Karen up. He huffed. This wasn’t supposed to be that difficult, was it?

“Well, and maybe…” Foggy continued “...maybe be a bit more devilish than you let her think you are, be… be a bit less catholic, pal”. 

Matt smiled. Foggy was the best at making him laugh at himself. 

“Anyway, why are you still talking to me? You'll feel much better once you’re with her. So just go, go!” Matt knew he was right, as usual. “And I also gotta go, man, mum is ready and there’s food waiting for us. Just give me a ring tomorrow, ok? I wanna know everything, well, not everything. I hope there’ll be things you won’t be allowed to talk about”. 

“Foggy, I don’t want to rush things, I mean,…”

“And there you are, all catholic again. Just phone me, will you?”

“I will.” He said laughing. “And Foggy...”

“Yes?”

“Thanks for everything”. 

“No problem, man. That’s what family’s for”.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karen's and Matt's first impressions before and at the party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's taken me ages to update, and still no party. I'm soooooo slow. But I haven't forgotten about this fic.

As soon as she got his missed call, she took her purse, had one last look at herself in the mirror and rushed downstairs. She did not have to wait long, but those few minutes passed by sluggishly. 

Monitoring her watch, she paced nervously in front of her apartment. Her lips were now licked then bitten to suppress an irrepressible smile. She ran a hand through her hair, checked the time again and stopped walking to take a deep breath. There was nothing she could do to calm down the butterflies in her stomach, her heart was racing out of control. And when the taxi arrived and she saw him beaming at her, she melted even more.

“Pull yourself together, Karen Page.” She thought to herself on her way to the car.

“Karen, I’m sorry it’s taken me this long.” He said when she opened the car door. “There’s a lot of traffic tonight.” 

“Don’t worry.” She answered with a smile as she bucked her seatbelt. “No need to rush. We’re going to a party, remember?”

He sighed and nodded. Neither of them could stop smiling. And neither of them seemed to be able to talk for a long while either. 

“Say something! Say something!” His mind kept yelling at him.

“Is that- That’s a new perfume you’re wearing, isn’t it?” He asked nonchalantly as if he wasn’t well aware of it.

He was familiar with her perfumes: the ones she wore on weekdays and the one she occasionally used on Saturday nights. He always knew if she had been out if on Monday morning he could sense those fruity smells lingering, slightly mixed with the floral scents she preferred to use for work. But that night, she was wearing another one. He could feel a new mix of earthy and musky fragrances. There was vanilla and cinnamon, resins and wood. 

“Oh, you noticed. Do you like it?” She asked as she brought her wrist to her nose and then to his.

He held her forearm to take a deeper breath and nodded again.

He knew he should be making an effort to hide how much he was enjoying this. But how could he when he sensed that huge grin brightening her face?

“Maybe I should consider wearing it more often.” She whispered flirtily.

He bowed his head and let out a nervous laugh that was interrupted by the taxi driver announcing that they had arrived at their destination. That offered him a way out. Of this one.

Once inside the building, Matt heard one of Sharon’s favorite 90s hits being played. There were not too many people at the party, but most of them were chatting loudly, too loudly considering his heightened senses. He distinguished some recognizable voices among them. 

“Are you ready for the scrutiny?” Karen asked him laughing and squeezed the hand he had rested just above her elbow. “You know that’s what class reunions are all about, don’t you?” He laughed and shrugged.

“You’ll have to be my eyes to pay them back.” He whispered.

“Deal.” She chuckled and rang the bell.

“Coming!” They heard Sharon shouting.

“Oh, Matt! I’m so happy you’ve come. It’s a pity Foggy couldn’t make it.” She said hugging him. “But you brought nice company.” She added mischievously as she led them in and moved towards Karen to introduce herself. 

Matt was surprised to find an apartment almost as big as his. It was not that common in New York but Sharon’s well-paid job probably made it affordable for her. He could tell there was a living-room with two sofas, some people were already sat there, and a coffee table with several glasses of beer and wine. There was also an open plan kitchen with a breakfast bar where other guests were helping themselves with food and drink. 

Next to the breakfast bar, there was an empty space that he assumed was usually taken up by the small dining table that was now providing glasses, plates and cutlery, and also by the random chairs that had been placed near the door which led to a half-empty balcony. It was not big, there was only room for four, six people at the most. 

Right after the balcony was the bathroom. A woman was there applying lipstick and some make up. Then the bedroom, whose floor was blanketed with bags, boxes and a few piles of clothes Sharon had probably been trying on before she made up her mind.

“Let me show you around.” Karen told him interrupting his thoughts. “These people here probably want to talk to you.” 

He knew it was a party where he had been invited to, but the idea of talking to someone other than Karen suddenly seemed like a complete waste of time.

He held her arm again and she started walking him towards the living-room, where a couple or more of Matt’s not so much as ex-girlfriends were looking him up and down.

“Oh my god, it’s Matt Charming Murdock,” yelled a woman.

“And of course he came with a girlfriend,” complained whispering another one.

“Long time no see,” said a third one.

“Don’t you anywhere near them, Matt!” cried out a man behind the breakfast bar and Matt started laughing.

“Hi, Zack” Matt nodded at him.

“Matt, that’s definitely war zone. And a very dangerous one.”

“Oh, shut up!” yelled the women and Zack bent down behind the bar when he saw one of them was getting some peanuts with the intention of throwing a few at him.

“Kids, will you please behave?” Sharon asked them without much real concern.

“Matt, I know where the door is in case you need a way out.” Karen whispered half-jokingly as she pulled a strand of hair behind her ear and placed her hand on top of the one he had on her arm.

He squeezed it with his other hand and nodded. 

“I may need one sooner than you think.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading this!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karen has a great time listening to Matt's ex-classmates talking about their time in college. He can't be happier that Foggy has laid this trap for him.

Being at a party as your boss’ plus one and surrounded by people you have just met may not be the best plan for a Saturday evening, but Karen was beaming. And all Matt could do was focus on her.

“Oh my god! Did you really do that?” Karen asked turning to Matt, eyes wide open.

He could feel her trying not to laugh and he lowered his head shyly. He did not know how to avoid the story she was about to hear. He had uselessly tried to change subjects, but he was powerless when he was next to her. The smell of her hair was mesmerising, like the sound of her voice. No ability of his could ever beat that.

He just shrugged and the guffaw she let out resounded through the apartment. He raised his head so that she could see him grinning. He loved the effect he had just discovered his smile had on her. He was so happy that Foggy had laid this trap for him.

“Yep.” Zack said. “And in case he doesn’t want to admit it to you,” he added when he saw Matt shaking his head, “let me tell you that I recorded it.”

“You did?!” She said out loud and clapped her hands in excitement. She took her fingertips to her mouth, her hands still together.

“It’s not long, but they’re the best twenty seconds you can ever watch.” Zack added pointing at her.

“In my defense–” Matt got closer to Karen and admitted it, “let me tell you it was either me or Lorraine, the shyest girl in college.”

She leaned on Matt’s shoulder and started giggling. She was no longer pretending any sympathy, and he loved it.

“I was a freshman surrounded by sophomores, and plastered. And I didn’t know he was recording it.” Matt confessed.

“Whatever. The thing is that he accepted the bet,” Zack continued, ignoring Matt’s words, “he went on top of the table, took a bottle of beer as a mic and sang and danced this Elvis song like he was Elvis–”

“Oh my god,” she interrupted him, “I need to see that, I so need to see that.” She turned her head towards Matt, placed a hand on his knee and left it there for a few seconds enjoying his broad smile.

“I’ll send it to you.” Zack answered. “Just don’t, don’t let Foggy watch it or he’ll be imitating him for weeks. I’ve been there and, believe me, you don’t wanna see that.”

“It’ll be safe with me.” She said solemnly taking her hand to her chest and nodding before she burst out laughing again.

Matt was amazed. He was seeing a different Karen, and yet the same. She was still the secretary who filled his days with joy and who had slowly found the way to become one of his best friends. His two best friends. But she was also so much more than that.

Karen. Charming people she barely knew, being funny, caring, witty, sweet. Those minutes he spent captivated by her made him love her even more. It’s then when the word first crossed his mind.

Love.

It came as an unexpected thought, but it stayed as if it had never been anywhere else. And it became so obvious to him that he could feel it being revealed in everything he did or said.

And just as the word kept echoing in his head, he could feel her responding to the stories they kept telling about his time in college with a smile on her face. Every time he tried to make his friends stop, she put her hand on his arm, on his leg, on his, and asked him to let her hear it. How could he say no to her? So every time, he lowered his head, shaking it, and let them say anything they pleased to feel her smile broadening again.

Definitely love.

“Would you like anything to drink?” She asked him bringing him out of his train of thoughts when someone else became the center of everyone’s jokes and attention.

“I’m fine,” he said showing her his half-full bottle of beer, “but I can go and fetch something for you if you like.” He offered moving to get up.

“Oh, no, no.” She stopped him with a hand on his knee. “You stay. It’s your turn to get some revenge.” She whispered into his ear giving him goosebumps.

All he could do was nod as he felt her hand lingering on his knee to get some balance to get up.

“I think I’ll get something to eat too. Too much beer.” She explained as she headed towards the breakfast bar.

“I heard the stuffed mushrooms are delicious.” He said as she turned around .

She said nothing but gave him the thumb-up signal forgetting he could not see her. He chuckled.

“It seems like you’re having a lot of fun.” Sharon said Karen when she reached the breakfast bar. She nodded.

“Would you like to try these?” Sharon asked offering some tuna and parmesan pretzels.

“Sure.” Karen answered putting some on her plate. She was conscious that there were some questions hidden behind the food offering.

“Are there any mushrooms left?” She added trying to avoid the inevitable. She was not in the mood for an interrogation.

“I think so… Yes, here you are.” Sharon answered and watched Karen putting some on her plate.

“So tell me, Karen, how long have you two been together?” Sharon asked.

Matt almost spit the beer he was drinking. He knew Sharon could be direct, but he had hoped she would have the decency to be a bit more subtle with someone she had just met. Besides, he had already answered that same question when they talked on the phone.

“Well, we’ve been working together for about… six months, I guess.”

“You haven’t answered my question.” Sharon insisted, smiling at her.

“Oh, I know.” Karen’s words made Matt smile at the other side of the room. “But I also know that he probably answered that very same question when you asked him about the woman he was bringing to the party, so—” she had a quick sip of her beer, “just for the sake of being as straightforward as you are, Sharon,” she paused “why are you asking me?”

“You’d be a hell of a lawyer, you know?” Sharon said laughing.

“And you haven’t answered my question.” Karen pointed out.

Sharon nodded and turned around to look at Matt.

“It’s— It’s good to see him smiling, and happy.” Sharon answered. “Yes, it’s nice to see him like this. That’s all.” She added shrugging as if it was the best explanation she could offer.

“What about you?” Sharon insisted. “You look happy too. I wonder if that’s your natural state, I mean, I know his isn’t and you probably have a lot to do with it, which is great if–”

Matt knew he should not be listening to them. It was invasive and, even though he was sure Karen would not open her heart to Sharon, he knew he ought to block her out.

But Karen’s voice, her body language, her smile, her smell… She was everywhere. He could not control himself, his senses just focused on her.

He could hear his ex-classmates laughing, and he nodded and laughed when they nudged him or put a hand on his shoulder, but it was all a background noise compared to her.

“I’m going to go and get some fresh air.” He said and headed for the small balcony.

He hoped the noises of the city could cover Karen’s words. He did not have to do it for long, though.

“I saw you coming out here, are you alright?” He heard her saying as she went out to join him, her hand was soon on his shoulder.

“Yes. But I’m better now, with you.” He answered and heard her gulp.

“I heard you talking to Sharon. I hope she wasn’t too nosey.” He asked smiling, trying to make her feel more relaxed after his clear flirting with her.

“Well… She definitely has a talent to worm information.” She said laughing. “But I bet you and I can beat her at keeping it.” She whispered mischievously and saw him nodding.

“She’s good, isn’t it?” He mimicked her laugh.

“Yes, but working with lawyers, we know how to keep our mouths shut, don’t we?” She answered teasingly and he nodded again.

“About that…” He said starting the conversation he was so afraid of. “You know me, I’m very reserved, but– but there are things I have to, no, I want to tell you, about me, about…” He shook his head.

“We all have our secrets, Matt.” She said putting her hand over the one he had on the handrail. “There are things you don’t know about me either.” She added holding some tears back.

“I guess we need to talk, then.” He said as he turned his hand to intertwine his fingers with hers.

“But not now, I mean, not here.” She said using her thumb to caress his hand.

He nodded.

“Maybe talk about this somewhere else? Or some other day after a real date?” He asked hoping to hear a yes. But he felt her tension and got scared. “Or maybe not, I mean, if you—” He started saying.

“Why don’t we leave the party and go to your apartment?” She asked with the softest smile as she cut him off.

He nodded again. He was glad her tension was just a sign that she did not want to wait. They would not wait.

Saying nothing more, he kept her hand in his and led them out of the balcony, out of the party, out of the building, and they got to his place.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matt and Karen come clean about what they have both done in the past and chat about what the may be doing in the future.

The next hours in his apartment were full of confessions, of fears and tears, of reassuring words and understanding, of caresses, of kisses. 

She was the first to speak. She was always the first to speak.

“I killed him. I did, Matt. I killed him. He was going to go after you, so I took the gun and I–” She gulped. “But I couldn’t tell you, I was– I was so afraid to lose you. What would you think of me?” She asked weeping.

“I– We would never judge you.” He said sitting closer to her and holding her hand. “You did what you had to do, Karen. You know that, right? Maybe, maybe none of us would be alive if it weren’t for you, you know? And I– I don’t know what I would have done if anything had happened to you.” He added wiping her tears away and kissing her lips. She heaved a sigh of relief and deepened the kiss.

He had not expected their first kiss to be covered with tears, but even though he could smell and taste the salt on her, he had never been immersed in such a sweet kiss.

She drew apart with a smile and a thank you he silenced brushing her lips with his. Then, he put his arms around her and held her close hoping to calm her down. He felt her heart slowing down and minutes later she was asleep in his arms. He moved her so that he could lie down on the sofa with her leaning over him.

Matt woke up a couple of hours later to her standing next to the big windows in the living-room.

He got up and went to her. He was hesitant at first, but she held his hand and his arms soon found their way around her body again. 

She stood there, swaying in his arms and looking outside. 

“I remember the conversation we had right here the night we first met.” She said.

He breathed out. He did not know what to expect, but he decided it was his turn to talk to her. He had waited long enough.

“There’s something that I need you to hear.” He said and she turned to look at his eyes, lit by the street lights, no longer hidden behind the red-tinted glasses he used to wear whenever she was around.

And he did. He explained himself, he answered her questions, he apologised again and again. And she listened. She found the answers she had never dared to expect and she embraced them all. She cupped his face saying she understood, it was the right thing to do. And this time, she was the one to seal his opening with a kiss.

“You know, you saved me that night, right?” She said kissing his lips fleetingly and turning around to look outside again. He placed his head on her shoulder, and his arms around her, leaving no space between them. 

“And I’m not only talking about the man in the mask, Matt. I’m talking about you.” She explained caressing his arm. “You gave me hope. What I have, this job, this family, this life, it’s all thanks to you. Both sides of you.”

He let out a smile and shook his head slightly.

“I was the one who needed saving, Karen. Sometimes you were the only reason I’d leave my bed in the morning, you know?” Her smile made him tighten the hug a bit, and her soft moan gave him the strength to go on. 

“That’s why I think of that night all the time. You changed my life too.” He murmured against her neck and then kissed it. He smiled when he felt her moving to give him better access, curling a bit into him.

He wondered if he was not dreaming. Just a week ago he was panicking in his office because Foggy had set this trap for him, thinking that maybe going to the party with Karen was a huge mistake. He had been so scared to lose her, to tell her everything and ruin it. And now she was there, in his arms, swooning under his kisses, willing to accept him and to be accepted too. 

“I’m so glad Foggy asked you out for me.” Matt said smiling.

“He had to. I doubt you would have ever done it yourself.” She answered turning around to face him, her arms on his shoulders, his on her waist. He chuckled. 

“And they call you The Man Without Fear?” She added and he burst out laughing, lowering his head. 

“That’s what I’ve been told, yeah.” She shook her head as she saw him blushing.

“I love that smile of yours. It’s been so good to see it all night long.” She whispered and bit her lip. “I think we should do it again.”

“Go to a party?” He asked raising his eyebrows and she shrugged. 

“I don’t know, I was thinking of telling Foggy to organise something other than beers at Josie’s.” Matt tilted his head waiting for her to say the words she was holding back. “A karaoke, maybe?”

“Oh my… I knew it. I knew I shouldn’t have let Zack tell you about that Elvis dance.” He said laughing and she let out a guffaw.

“Come on, don’t be so restrained.” Her plain speaking made him laugh even louder. “It could be fun.” 

“Sure, but–” he said using a softer tone and holding her closer, “I was thinking of something more... romantic. If I can take you to dinner.”

“Of course you can take me to dinner, Mr. Murdock.” She whispered running a hand through his hair and getting closer to kiss him. “But that won’t take you out of this one, you know?” She added when she broke the kiss.

Matt shook his head smiling. 

“You’re that persistent, aren’t you?” He asked.

“You know me.” She answered nodding, her hand still lost in his hair. “I’ll even recruit Foggy as an ally if that’s what it takes.” 

Matt laughed.

“Bringing out the big guns, heh?” He asked getting closer to her.

“Whatever it takes,” she said pausing to kiss him “to see my devil smile like today.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to the anon who sent me the prompt ages ago. I must confess that I had never thought about writing a multichapter before, but I have really enjoyed writing this. 
> 
> Also thanks to everyone who has been encouraging me to keep on writing, especially my lovely friend Irelandhoneybee, and to those of you who have been reading this. 
> 
> Thanks, thanks, THANKS.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks a lot, Anon, for your prompt.


End file.
